Hyrule's Theory
by Devil Dark Shadow
Summary: Yeah I know the name sucks. It's a Zelda version of Hybrid Theory by Linkin Park, hope it sounds okay! (For some reason, chapter 2 has gone all screwy so if Papercut comes up twice that's why. I'm trying to fix it at the mo)
1. Papercut/Mark Of The Sword

Okay I just got bored and did this. And so that this doesn't get moved I'll just point out that this isn't the sort of parody where you just replace words with something game related but one where I'm displaying feelings related to the characters.

This one's about Link mad at his fate and how no one remembers him and he basically just want to be with someone. And I know some of the parts are squashed in and don't fit so umm, sorry.

Papercut/Mark Of The Sword

Why does everything slip away?

Why's it that no one'll ever stay

Stay with me and help drift away

Heroes now, all of them dead

I don't know what got to me or what made them all forget/Or how I'm s'posed to live right now under the constant threat

Its like a fear that'll never die

A fear that waits deep down inside

A fear and it can't wait to arise

A fear that's hidden in every lie

[It eats away at me]

Now I'm scared that when I'm held up to my word

That I'm gonna have to leave you too/Because of the mark of the sword

I wanna/Break free from the ties of my fate

I wanna/Find you and set myself free

I wanna/Be with you and chase after my goal

I wanna find you because you can make me whole

Now that fear's taken hold of me

Shows me how I don't wanna be

You all know this story's true

When's the last time you heard my name?

I don't know what made them forget but I know deep down inside/I've got my own future all sorted out because fate's just a lie

But what gets me is the fear that'll never die

A fear and it can't wait to arise

A fear that's hidden in every lie

[It eats away at me]

And now I'm scared that when I'm held up to my word

That I'm gonna have to go and leave you too/Because of the mark of the sword

I wanna/Break free from the ties of my fate

I wanna/Find you and set myself free

I wanna/Be with you and chase after my goal

I wanna find you because you can make me whole

The fear inside burrows deep in my thoughts

The fear inside burrows deep in my thoughts

The fear inside burrows deep in my thoughts

The fear inside burrows deep in my thoughts

The price for peace

I know my Goddess left me

The price for peace

I know my Goddess left me

… And so on! Whaddya think? I'm gonna try and do he whole album and torture you some more, so please keep listening or reading or whatever! ^_^;;;


	2. One Step Closer/Everything He's Done

And this one's about Link being really REALLY annoyed at Ganondorf. Remember, I'm going for the meaning of the words, not the use.

One Step Closer/Everything He's Done

I just can't wait to reappear

To find everyone I love so near

Hyrule will find happiness

No more death in his dark mist

I just can't wait 'til that day

Ev'rything'll be okay

But until then…

I'm gonna go and make him pay

'Cause of ev'rything he's done/He shouldn't get away

I'm gonna take his life away

'Cause of ev'rything he's done/The payment starts today

I see the Triforce as a curse

Instead of helping me it made things worse

Why Farrore, Nayru and Din

Did you go and make that thing?

Soon again it will arise

And release the hurt inside

But until then…

I'm gonna go and make him pay

'Cause of ev'rything he's done/He shouldn't get away

I'm gonna take his life away

'Cause of ev'rything he's done/The payment starts today

I'm gonna go and make him pay

'Cause of ev'rything he's done/He shouldn't get away

I'm gonna take his life away

'Cause of ev'rything he's done/The payment starts today

Fight me now I'm out of my cage

Fight me

Fight me

Fight me

Fight me now I'm out of my cage

Fight me

Fight me

Fight me

Fight me for ev'rything you've done

I'm gonna go and make him pay

'Cause of ev'rything he's done/He shouldn't get away

I'm gonna take his life away

'Cause of ev'rything he's done/The payment starts today

A/N: The 'cage' is when Link was locked in the Sacred Realm. Okay… *Starts to do 'With You'*


	3. With You/Not Fair

This one's about Ruto and Link. Normal font is for Link's thoughts and _italic_ font is for Ruto's.

With You/Not Fair

You wanted to see me again

In the midst of our silence/Made my way to the door

I said it was over then

Stumbling/You're fumbling for reasons I've heard before

I said that I didn't want you

And I'm left with the sound of my guilt/We never were

Even the you wanted to be

We're both too different/The Hylian and her

I'm not/Meant for you

The difference of our race

Is there for all to see

I know your heart's set on me

But we just cannot be

It's not fair

__

Why?/I want you/You know that I'd risk my life

Why?/I want you/Now I feel sick inside

You shun me and push me away

I don't understand/How can your heart be so cold?

I will never forget that day

Why can't you see?/In you hands my heart you hold

Now I'm left here all alone

And I'm here with the pain and the hurt/Like love's a sin

Even though I wanted to be

I guess we're different/The Zora and him

I'm not/Meant for you

The difference of our race

Is there for all to see

I know your heart's set on me

But we just cannot be

It's not fair

__

Why?/I want you/You know that I'd risk my life

Why?/I want you/Now I feel sick inside

I

I want you to know that I

Don't want you to be hurt by this

__

I want you to know that I

Still want you to hold me close to you

Why?/I want you/You know that I'd risk my life

Why?/I want you/Now I feel sick inside

*Nervous laugh* They're getting worse I can tell. It was late when I did this okay? Umm, thanks if you review and I'll understand if you flame to, I won't like it but I'll understand why.


	4. Points Of Authority/Here's To The Bad Gu...

Okay, now this one's about the evil people of Hyrule. _Italics_ are their thoughts and normal writing is for Link's. I know that there are two versions of this song, so this one's based on the album version (starts with 'Forfeit the game')

Points Of Authority/Here's To The Bad Guy

__

Now once again/I see you're back here to

Lose you your life in vain/You're all the same

Warriors they fight/For honour and might

But all of them fall/I don't care at all

I see just how you get your thrills

Your smile is twisted through the pain and all the blood you spill

I'll put an end to all you do

Your role

Your fate is murder

The fear you drive into the soul

[It all ends right now]

The sights are set on just one goal

[It all ends right now]

The way you take pleasure from grief

[It all ends right now]

The way you threaten our beliefs

[It all ends right now]

To get to you there's just one way

It's to avenge all of the people and the ones you slay

Now here's the price for all their pain

Because

I'm coming for you

The fear you drive into the soul

[It all ends right now]

The sights are set on just one goal

[It all ends right now]

The way you take pleasure from grief

[It all ends right now]

The way you threaten our beliefs

[It all ends right now]

__

Now once again/I see you're back here to

Lose you your life in vain/You're all the same

Warriors they fight/For honour and might

But all of them fall/I don't care at all

Now once again/I see you're back here to

Lose you your life in vain/You're all the same

Warriors they fight/For honour and might

But all of them fall/I don't care at all

The fear you drive into the soul

[It all ends right now]

The sights are set on just one goal

[It all ends right now]

The way you take pleasure from grief

[It all ends right now]

The way you threaten our beliefs

[It all ends right now]

The fear you drive into the soul _(Don't care at all)_

[It all ends right now]

The sights are set on just one goal _(Don't care at all)_

[It all ends right now]

The way you take pleasure from grief _(Don't care at all)_

[It all ends right now]

The way you threaten our beliefs _(Don't care at all)_

[It all ends right now]

I know, this is a very repetitive song but it's like that on the album anyway. Umm, so what did you think?


	5. Crawling/Fighting

This song's about a lonely Sheikah in the time when Link was locked in the Sacred Realm. He's kinda scared for his people and confused about what to do, I feel sorry for him (C'mon, he's a Sheikah, what do you expect from me?)

Crawling/Fighting

Fighting's in our blood

But I can't stand the pain

Sometimes I just think

Our battles are in vain

I can't help but think that we just don't make a difference

We're hiding/We're dying

The way we live and how we fight has caught up with me

Abusing/We're losing

This cannot be the case

We're the last of our race

[Don't wanna stay just run away and find somewhere that is safer because we're through]

My fears don't make a sound

They drag me down

Fighting's in our blood

But I can't stand the pain

Sometimes I just think

Our battles are in vain

I wish that someone would just come and help me through this

You hear me [Answer me]/Please help me

I run from battle then I start to pack up my things

Don't want it [Don't want it] to come to this

We're the last of our race

[Don't wanna stay just run away and find somewhere that is safer because we're through]

My fears don't make a sound

They drag me down

Fighting's in our blood

But I can't stand the pain

Sometimes I just think

Our battles are in vain

Fighting's in our blood

But I can't stand the pain

Sometimes I just think

Our battles/Our battles are in vain

I can't help but think that we just don't make a difference

Please help me ['Cause I can't stand the pain]

I wish that someone would just come and help me through this

We're losing [Our battles are in vain]

I know, it's kinda confusing at the end, but that's how the song goes. *Nervous laugh* Yeah, I'll get started on the next song now. ^_^/


	6. Runaway/Set Me Free

And this one's about Zelda just wanting Link to come back. I'm running out of ideas here.

Runaway/Set Me Free

I see my life flash by me

All of my childhood's gone

I've gone and wasted my time

Now all I do is run

The one person that I cared for

Has gone and disappeared

And I can't see the morning sky

[I want to see my best friend again]

Now all I wanna do is cry

[Why can't I see my best friend again?]

Can't someone set me free?

Help me to escape

I need to find my hero

And fell his warm embrace

I need to sort out my life

Find my way

And reunite my heart

With the one in my mind

I see all of the people

With their pasts thrown away

They're like this because of me

I need to make amends

The last person that I cared for

Just went and left me be

And I need him here now with me

[I want to see my best friend again]

I want him why can't he see

[Why can't I see my best friend again?]

Can't someone set me free?

Help me to escape

I need to find my hero

And fell his warm embrace

I need to sort out my life

Find my way

And reunite my heart

With the one in my mind

Somebody set me free/And rid me of my guilt

Now I'm really trying to get ideas together, this is probably the worst one so sorry. I'll make the next one better I promise!


End file.
